The Curse of 23
by FANGTASTIC SLAYER
Summary: Will Dean be the next to commit suicide, once you're cursed there's only one way out.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural, Dean or Sam, I'm just borrowing them and I give them back when I finished and I don't own anything to do with the film 23.**

**This idea comes from the film 23. The enigma number 23 is the belief that all incidents and events are directly connected to the number 23. Is it an obsession or is it a curse**

**The Curse of 23**

**Chapter One**

It was past midnight as Sam stepped onto the roof; he felt the warm wind on his face and froze at the sight in front of him. Dean stood on the low wall that surrounded the edge of the flat roof, four storeys up. Dean's shirt blew in the wind, his heels of his boots hanging over the edge, he balanced on his toes. The only things Sam could hear were his own heart beat and the noise from the traffic in the streets below. One good gust of wind and Dean would be blown off, falling backwards to the pavement below.

Sam slowly approached him, hands held out his heart now thumping against his ribcage. "Dean, please don't do this" he pleaded to his brother

"We were always meant to be together" Dean replied

Sam stopped his voice quivering "I'm sorry it's my fault, we should never have come here, please come down and we can talk"

When Dean made no move Sam begged "Dean please, I need you, please don't leave me, I can't live without you"

"Yes you can" Dean's alarm on his watch started to beep, it was 12.11. "I'm sorry Sammy but it is too late now, I have to go" Dean lifted his arms and leaned backwards.

Sam rushed forward hands outstretched ready to grab Dean; he was a mere half an inch from Dean's hand as his brother fell backwards of the roof his fingers grabbing nothing but air.

Dean fell backwards for a second he felt like he was floating and then he started to plummet down towards the street below, he saw Sam's distraught face hanging over the wall his hand stretched out shouting his name, Sam shouting turned into music from his cell phone.

Dean jumped up in bed, his heart pounding in his chest he was covered in sweat, his phone continued to ring. Taking his shaky hand he grabbed the phone of the bedside table. "Hello"

He heard static and then silence "Who is this?" Dean asked nervously, the static returned and line went dead.

Dean wiped his hand across his sweaty face

"Dean" a sleepy voice came from the other bed "Who was that?"

"Wrong number, go back to sleep Sam"

"Same one as before" Sam asked

Dean ignored him and looked at the clock 12.11; it had been the same every night since they had arrived three days ago in George Town Maine he climbed out of bed hoping that Sam would go straight back to sleep, Sam didn't know about the nightmares and he wanted to keep it that way, he went into the bathroom, splashing water on his face he looked in the mirror at his blood shot eyes, his heart still pounding he thought about the nightmares, they felt so real and the phone calls they were always the same. After a few minutes he climbed back into bed, luckily for him Sam had drifted back off to sleep; Dean tossed and turned for awhile before he too fell asleep.

The next morning Dean walked back into motel room with two Starbuck coffees and bagels, closing the door with his foot he found Sam on the laptop.

"Think I've found our next job" Sam looked up from his laptop

"Where?" Dean asked handing Sam a coffee and bagel, taking of his jacket and sitting on his unmade bed

"Thanks, not far from here Portland" Sam replied

"What's the job?"

"22 suicides here in Maine, the last person was Howard Johnson, lived in Portland with his wife and baby" Sam replied after taking a sip of coffee.

"Doesn't sound like our kinda of job?" Dean mumbled with a mouth full of bagel

"Dude, that disgusting; don't talk with your mouth full" Sam reprimand him, Dean just smirked back which told Sam he didn't care.

"Well get this they were all male and they all died on their 23rd birthday." Sam told him

"Weird"

"Yeah, our kind of weird"

"I don't know Sam" Dean replied thinking about his nightmares, if he said no, he would have to explain the reason why

"I'm thinking it could be a vengeful spirit, we can at least look into it" Sam gave him the look that Dean could never say no to.

"Ok, I'll pack the car up" Dean sighed before shoving the rest of his bagel into his mouth making his cheeks puff out.

Sam shook his head, sometimes he wondered if they were even related, he was sure Dean just did things to annoy him sometimes.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Driving into Portland Dean pulled the impala over, switching of the engine he jumped out and headed towards a convenience store to ask the locals if they could recommend a cheap hotel. Sam climbed out to stretch his long legs, as he lent against the impala he noticed a second handbook shop, Sam couldn't resist the smell of old books so he sauntered in, it remained him of Stanford, on a shelf directly in front of him a book caught his eye, it had a worn leather cover, a lot like a hunters journal. Sam picked it up and read the title; "M" by Joe Black, Sam opened the book, he noticed it was typed on an old typewriter, it was an original; one of its kind, he started to read the first page

I dedicate this book to "M"

May she never be forgotten

_I should really introduce myself, but what's in a name, if I had to choose a name for myself then I would probably choose Joe. I know what you're thinking why Joe? Because I'm your average kind of guy, well maybe not quiet average because I have helped to save people's lives with the help of others, it's a life which I didn't choose, this life choice me, a life I was pushed into. I'm no hero; all I ever wanted was a normal life, was that too much to ask?_

_If I was offered a super human power like the characters in my childhood comic books, I would have chosen to have the ability to go back in time and change everything about my life because right now my life sucks big time. I have entered a black period in my life and that's why I've chosen Black as my surname, a blackness which I can't find my way out of, a blackness which is pulling me down. Other people would probably choose invisibility for my power, because they don't really see the real me. _

_I can't say I blame them, it's my own fault really, after tragedy struck my family I hid my scars behind a mask, this mask I still wear today, I hide my feeling, my dreams deep within me, I've locked them away, even now sometimes I struggle to find them._

_People have come and gone in my life, mostly they have deserted me, they didn't care how that affected me, that their leaving cut me deeply. This brings me to the person who left me here; I can't bring myself to type his name, as far as I am concerned he his dead to me just as I am dead to him, so I will refer to him as he or him._

_He was the one I trusted the most. I was loyal and I loved him unconditionally, you could say like a dog loves its master, but even a dog will eventually turn on his master when he's treated badly enough. He brought me here and left me to rot; he left me with nothing, I don't even own the clothes on my back, not that I would want to, he turned away from me when I most needed him. I bet you're wondering where he left me. I should really tell you the story leading up to him driving off without a backward glance but by the end you will have probably guessed where I am._

Sam heard his name been called, it was Dean hovering in the doorway of the shop; Sam knew he wouldn't come in; Dean had an allergy to books when it suited him. Sam asked the shop assistant how much, quickly paying he left.

Climbing back into the impala, Dean gave him a curious look, "What you got there college boy?"

"A book" Sam replied

"Well imagine that buying a book in a book shop, whatever next, what is the world coming to?"

Sam couldn't help himself he had to smile "I don't know for some reason it caught my eye, listen to this"

Sam started to read the first page he had just read as Dean pulled the car out of park and headed down the road towards the recommended hotel.

They pulled up outside the Star Hotel, climbing out Dean opened the truck and retrieved their bags; "he wears a mask because his face is disfigured?"

"No, I think he is talking about being emotionally scarred" Sam replied

"O I get it now, who do you think the man is who left him? Dean asked as they headed through the hotel doors into the reception area.

"Maybe his father or grandfather" Sam replied

They stopped and look around at the decor; it was out of date, but not too shabby. Dean walked over to the reception desk.

"We would like a room, two queens" Dean asked the clerk behind the desk.

"How many nights are you staying?"

"Not sure yet, say three for now" Dean replied handing him his latest credit card in the name of Dean Hudson

The clerk give him the key for room 20, Dean noticed another key hanging on its hook "Can we have room 23?"

"Sure but it's not as nice as 20 Mr Hudson" the clerk replied

"No problems, we'll take it"

Dean joined Sam at the bottom of the stairs; they took the steps two at a time "So where do you want to start first?" Sam asked

"The Library"

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural, Dean or Sam, I'm just borrowing them and I give them back when I finished and I don't own anything to do with the film 23.**

**This idea comes from the film 23. The enigma number 23 is the belief that all incidents and events are directly connected to the number 23. Is it an obsession or is it a curse**

**Thank you for your reviews. Happy you like it so far**

**Chapter Two**

It was late afternoon when they arrived back from the library Dean threw his jacket on his bed, "Are we dining in or out?"

"In, I'll order pizza" Sam replied as Dean headed for the shower

As Dean came out of the bathroom, a cloud of steam following behind him, he found Sam reading the book

"Hey, listen to this" he waited until Dean was sat on his bed

_It was three days before my birthday when we arrived in the Portland Maine the 23rd State of America. _

_As I mention above my birthday was fast approaching, not that there was anybody to celebrate it with, he wouldn't remember, the only person who cared about my birthday had gone, there would be no cards or cake, no presents to open, just another day. As it turned out it was the worst birthday of my life and one I'd rather forget._

_That same night we arrived Portland I met "M" for the first time, she was mesmerising and I couldn't take my eyes off her. She had long light brown hair and her hazel eyes that seem to look right into my soul; she wore pink, she said it was her favourite colour. _

Sam paused to take a sip of his beer. Dean was rubbing his damp hair dry with a towel "Red and white make pink, red adds up to 27 & white 65 equals 92, pink as four letters, 92 divided by 4 is 23

"What?" Sam was astonished

"Huh" Dean replied shrugging his shoulders "don't know just something I heard somewhere, I guess"

Sam stared at Dean in disbelieve then carried on reading

_She was no shrinking violet, but neither was I. I'd slept with my fair share of women but this wasn't about sex, this was better than sex, it was something special, we were soul mates, two lonely people wanting to be loved. Within minutes of us meeting she had her lips on mine and from that moment on I was completely hers. As she kissed me I lost all sense of my surroundings and I wanted her to never let go, to be with me for the rest of my life but she did. She left, but she promised she would see me again. After she had left me my heart ached for her to return._

"Dude, believe me there is nothing better than sex" Dean said"pie comes a close second though"

They heard a knock on the room door; Sam huffed as he put the book down and held his hand out, "I've spent my last few dollars on the book"

Dean sighed and then pulled out his wallet and handed him the notes. "That bookstore owner gets richer and I get poorer"

"Sounds to me, like it was love at first sight?" Sam said opening the door and handing over the money in exchange for the pizza.

"No such thing dude" Dean replied

"Says you"

That night Dean switched his cell phone off, and climbed into bed. It wasn't long before his breathing evened out and he fell into a deep sleep. The nightmare returned it was the same as before, as Sam shouting turned into music Dean jumped awake and grabbed for his cell phone, but it wasn't there. Sam switched on the bedside lamp between the two beds, he held Dean's phone to his ear. "Who is this?"

Dean watched the express on Sam face; it was unreadable as Sam ended the call

"Dean what's going on and don't give me that nothing crap you're so good at?"

Dean looked away, but Sam was determined because he knew his brother's stubbornness,

"Dean you're covered in sweat, your heart racing and you look like crap. We're going to sit here all night if that's what it takes until you tell me"

Dean looked back at Sam it was time to confess "There just nightmares that's all"

"Dean, what happens in these nightmares?"

Dean whispered "I commit suicide"

There was a deadly silence and then Sam asked "How long have you been having these nightmares"

"Since we arrived in George Town" Dean replied

Sam jumped up from his bed, untangling the sheets from his long legs and paced the hotel room; he was angry with Dean for not telling him "You didn't think to mention this when I suggested coming here."

"I don't fit the pattern Sam, my 23rd birthday is not coming up and I have no intention of committing suicide"

"If I had known about these nightmares we would never have come here" Sam yelled back

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sam had lay awake most of the night he was still mad with Dean, no not mad livid. He listen to brother's breathing; Dean had reassured him several times that he wasn't feeling suicidal; he was far from it. He said they were just nightmares nothing else and besides his nightmares never came true. But then there were the phone calls; just to be on the safe side he was going to keep a watchful eye on him.

That morning they set out to visit the last victim, Howard Johnson's widow on the way Sam read more of the book to Dean as he drove.

_The second night she came to my hotel room, She called me by my true name; I loved the way it rolled off her tongue. She saw through my mask, saw my scars and the real me, She found my hided feelings, she unlocked them, I opened up to her, laying myself naked in front of her, she said I was special, I felt safe with her, I knew she wasn't going to hurt me like some others had._

_She told me she loved me, she wanted us to be together and she confirmed she would never leave me like the others had She whispered in my ear about the enigma of the number 23 she said it was a curse, 2 divided by 3 is 666. She said that my birth date added up to 23 just like hers and that we were two cursed souls who were meant to be together. We talked, danced and laughed, I was happy for the first time in a long while. But then he came and found us together, he called her a bitch and told her to get away from me. She fled and I wanted to go after her, but he stopped me. He was angry with me and he told me I had to leave, he said it was for my own good, he was sending me away. I know what you're thinking, I was a grown man with a mind of my own I should have stood up to him but you see I was weak where he was concern, I could never say no to him, I never answered him back and he was domineering, he liked his own way and I followed him round like an obedient dog. But he didn't care if I was happy as long as I did my job he was happy._

Dean pulled the impala up outside the Johnson's house "He sounds like a real bastard"

"Yeah I was thinking that too" Sam replied

As they walked up the path together they noticed the immaculate garden, this was not the garden of a suicidal man, reaching the front door Sam knocked on it; it had the number 23 in big gold numbers. A young woman in her early twenties wearing black answered the door she had short blonde hair; her eyes were red from crying and sad looking she was obviously in mourning.

"Can we speak with Mrs Johnson for a few minutes, I'm detective Roger Taylor and my partner here is John Deacon" Dean asked flashing his fake ID

"I have already spoken with the police" Mrs Johnson replied

"Were just following up on what you told the police" Sam told her

"Come on in" She let them in and showed them into the living room.

They all sat down on the cream coloured sofas, it was Sam who spoke "Were sorry for your loss Mrs Johnson, you told the police that your husband had no history of depression, did you notice anything unusual leading up to his death, like nightmares or strange telephone calls"

Dean stared at Sam; he knew where he was going with this, Sam was checking if his nightmares fitted the pattern.

"Like I told the police there were a few phone calls but there was nobody there just static and then he started this bizarre obsession with the number 23, but the police dismissed it because nobody commits suicide over a number."

"Sorry, he became obsessed with the number 23?" Sam asked thinking about the book and what Joe black had said about the enigma of the number 23.

"Let me show you" She rose from the sofa and walked out of the room

Sam and Dean followed her down the corridor; she stopped outside an oak wood door "This is; was my husband Howie's study.

Opening the door she walked in closely followed by Sam, the room was a typical study with an oak desk and a computer on top, down one side of the room was a bookcase filled with books. The other wall was completely covered in sums adding up to 23.

Dean followed Sam into the room his eyes went straight to the wall of sums. It was like a box unlocking somewhere in the back of his mind. The enigma of number 23, the belief that all incidents and events are directly connected to the number 23. It made him light headed as information about the number 23 flashed through his mind

World Trade Centre was built in 1976, 1+9+7+6 is 23 and destroyed 09/11/2001, 9+11+2+1 is 23

The Titanic sunk on its maiden voyage 15/4/1912, 1+5+4+1+9+1+2 is 23

Oklahoma City bombing occurred on the 19th April, 19 + 4 is 23

Julius Caesar was stabbed 23 times when he was assassinated

The Hiroshima Nuke was dropped at 8.15, 8+15 is 23

As the room spun Dean's eyes rolled back into his head, his legs gave way and he collapsed hitting his head against the bookcase on the way to the floor.

Mrs Johnson was telling Sam that her husband had locked himself in here for two days, he had reduced his life to the number 23, his date of birth, social security no; his bank account number, the date they met she suddenly screamed out as she saw Dean collapse. Sam spun round to see Dean's unconscious body on the floor; blood flowing freely from a gash on his temple.

"Dean"

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural, Dean or Sam, I'm just borrowing them and I give them back when I finished and I don't own anything to do with the film 23.**

**This idea comes from the film 23. The enigma number 23 is the belief that all incidents and events are directly connected to the number 23. Is it an obsession or is it a curse**

**Thank you for your reviews. Happy you like it so far**

**Chapter Three**

Sam sat in one of the hospital's hard plastic chairs, he looked at his watch yet again, it had been well over an hour, he looked towards the doors where the nurses had wheeled a still unconscious Dean through on a gurney and willed for a doctor to come and tell him that his brother was going to be ok.

As the doors swung open Sam saw a doctor heading his way "Sam Simmons"

Sam jumped up "Doctor how is he?"

"Dean regained conscious a little while ago, his resting now. We've run some tests and I am happy with the results. What I'm concerned about is why he collapsed, as he been eating and sleeping ok?"

"He hasn't been sleeping too well" Sam replied

"As he complained of headaches or dizziness?" the doctor asked

"No"

"I'm going to release him but I want him to rest, unfortunately I can't give him any sleeping tablets with his head injury, but if he's sick or as any dizziness can you bring him back in" the doctor replied

"Yeah, sure"

Sam followed the doctor through the doors and down the corridor into the examination room, where Dean lay on the exam table; he had a butterfly band aid over the cut on his temple

"Hey how are you feeling?" Sam asked as he entered the room "because I gotta say you look like crap"

"Just peachy, I'm ready to get out of here"

"Once we get back to the hotel were packing up and leaving" Sam informed him, they weren't staying around.

"Whoa I'm not going anywhere"

"Yes you are" Sam returned instantly, he stared at Dean

Dean stared back "No I'm not, when did we start quitting half way through a job?"

"There something going on here with you Dean, first the nightmares, the phone calls and now this, I don't want you to commit suicide" Sam shouted back with fear in his eyes "I not going to stand by and watch you kill yourself"

"Well I'm not going anywhere, so if you don't want me to commit suicide, then you'll have to stick around to make sure I don't"

Sam huffed back in annoyance "or I could just kill you myself and save you the trouble of committing suicide"

Bitch

Jerk

The drive back to the hotel was quiet, neither brother spoke, both deep in their own thoughts. Sam now believed that the book was somehow connected to the suicides. He needed to continue reading he was sure the answers lay within.

Dean sat on his bed looking at the information they had gathered about the victims at the library but he wasn't taking it in, he was thinking about what happened before he collapsed. Sam sat at the small table reading the book out aloud

_"M" said he wouldn't understand our special connection, the bond we had through the curse of the number 23. The next day he put me on the 3.20 train out of town, 3+20 is 23. I was to stay with an old family friend. As the train approached the next station I saw her standing on the platform in her favourite pink dress. Red and white make pink, red adds up to 27 and white 65 equals 92, pink as four letters, 92 divide by 4 is 23_

Sam stopped reading and looked at Dean, who was already staring back at him "Dean, you said those exact words yesterday"

"I know, it's like I've heard it before but I can't remember where" Dean looked down at the floor "Sam when I was in Howard Johnson's study before I collapsed events and dates flashed through my mind and they all added up to 23. It doesn't make sense I not going to be 23 ever again but I'm next aren't I?"

"No Dean, I'm not going to let it happen. We are going to figure this out and I think this book is connected somehow" Sam replied, he read on

_The train stopped at the station, I don't remember getting off the train and walking towards her but I did, she kissed me and I was once again lost in her. She smelt like fresh flowers. At that moment I would have followed her to the end of the earth, all she had to do was ask. I followed her out of the station to a hotel, where we got the room 23. She told me he was jealous of us and our love for each other. She said that he would never let me see her again. She said she knew a way to end the curse that we both shared, but I would have to leave him, leave everything behind, everything I knew. She said all I needed was faith in her, she called it a leap of faith and we would be together. That night we went onto the roof of the hotel, we didn't feel the cold we had each other to keep us warm. It was the night before my 23rd Birthday; we danced and made plans for our future, the future that didn't include him._

_But he found us, he charged onto the roof, we fought and he knocked me out, when I came too I was tied to a tree, he told me he was going to end this, he wasn't going to lose me to her and in the end I would see he was right. I pleaded with him but he wouldn't listen. I watched in horror as he murdered her right there in front of me. Her screams were unbearable, tears rolled freely down my face. I wanted to look away but I couldn't. On my 23rd Birthday the love of my life, my beautiful innocent "M" was gone. I can still hear her screams from that night in my head to this today._

"Oh my god, he killed her" Sam gasped

"I think we've found our vengeful spirit" Dean replied

"I'm not so sure, she loved Joe Black so why would she make other 23 year old's on their birthday commit suicide, the man called he murdered her surely she would be going after men like him?"

"Vengeful spirits memories can get a little twisted" Dean replied "Maybe she blames Joe or she thinks Joe could have saved her"

That night Sam stayed awake and read the book, every now and then he would glance over at Dean who was sleeping peacefully

_He took my broken soul back to the hotel, I couldn't look or speak to him; I just wanted to be with my "M". Eventually he fell asleep, I went to the roof where we had spent our last few hours together. I could still smell her and feel her presence, I remember us dancing and laughing, all the plans we had made were now gone. As I looked down at the street below I heard him approaching, why couldn't he just leave me alone? I turned around to face him._

_He spoke to me softly with love in his voice, something he hadn't done since I was a young boy, he told me he loved me and it was his job to protect me from "M" and others like her, he couldn't bear to lose me to her. He said he was sorry, he had been hard on me in the last couple of months, he had taken his anger out on me but he never meant to hurt me. He held out his hand, tears rolled down his weather beaten face and he pleaded to me with his eyes to trust him. I took his hand because I was an obedient dog and I trusted him when he told me everything would be ok, what a blind fool I was._

_That next morning I realized to late that he had drugged my coffee and in a half comatose state he brought me here. Through a haze of drugs I heard him talking to someone as if I wasn't there, my feelings or what I wanted didn't count. He signed some official looking papers and then shook the man's hand and said goodbye to this man, not me and swiftly left the room without even looking back. On unsteady legs I ran to the door of this man's office, where two burly orderlies held me back. I screamed at him as he walked down the corridor. I begged and pleaded with him not to leave me here; I told him I would be a good son, I was sorry and I would never disobey him again. He had promised everything would be ok but he just carried on walking out of the building and was gone. I collapsed to my knees and sobbed my heart out I had never felt so betrayed, alone and rejected in my whole life as I did at that moment._

_Seconds turned into minutes, minutes into hours, hours into days, and days into weeks. I have sat in my room, staring at the four walls now covered in numbers all adding up to 23. "M" was right my life could be reduced to the number 23, my birth date; my first day at kindergarten, my driving licence number, the licence plate of the car I drove, even my real name contained the number 23. I now believe I was cursed from the day I was born and there is only one way to end this fucking curse. "M" told me the number would come after me and now it rules my world._

_I told Ned (N 14 + E 5 + D 6 is 23), he would sometimes sit on my bed and watch me type, other times he would lay on my pillow and listen to the dates and events that repeat over and over again in my head_

_World Trade Centre was built in 1976, 1+9+7+6 is 23 it was doom from the start because it was destroyed 09/11/2001, 9+11+2+1 is 23_

_The Titanic sunk on its maiden voyage 15/4/1912, 1+5+4+1+9+1+2 is 23_

_Oklahoma City bombing occurred on the 19th April, 19 + 4 is 23_

_The Hiroshima Nuke was dropped at 8.15, 8+15 is 23_

_"M" told me my blood takes 23 seconds to circulate my body, I'm cursed_

_I have to laugh because my only friend in the whole world was a cockroach and now he has left me too._

_This will be my final paragraph because by tomorrow I will no longer have the strength to type, you see they have taken everything from me; they make every decision for me. They think that I'm incapable of making my own decisions but I have made one. I have decided to give up on this life and end the curse, I going to be with my beloved "M", the only person who as seen the real me and loves me for what I am, cursed. She visits me every night in my dreams now I can already feel this life ending I'm becoming closer to my love, she waiting for me on the other side, she tells me that the only way to end the curse is to join her. We were always meant to be together and now we will. These will be my last days at the Riverside Sanatorium. As I take my final breath, when my blood takes its last 23 seconds to circulate my body and my heart stops we will be together forever dancing in each others arms, I will be free from the curse._

Today's date is 16th March 2002 and I don't have to tell you what that adds up to.

Joe Black

The rest of the book was blank, Sam went to the back of the book and found the last page was suck to the back cover; he carefully peeled it back and found an address, The Riverside Sanatorium, Portland, Maine. It was a start to finding Joe Black, was he still alive or had he died, if he was alive maybe he could help them.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural, Dean or Sam, I'm just borrowing them and I give them back when I finished and I don't own anything to do with the film 23.**

**This idea comes from the film 23. The enigma number 23 is the belief that all incidents and events are directly connected to the number 23. Is it an obsession or is it a curse**

**Thank you for your reviews. Happy you like it so far**

**Chapter Four**

Getting out his laptop Sam typed The Riverside Sanatorium into the Google search engine and found the sanatorium had been closed for nearly two years. Doctor Rupert Hill head of the Sanatorium had retired shortly after due to ill health.

As the clock clicked on 12.11 it dawn on Sam that 12 + 11 is 23, Dean's phone started to sing making Dean jumped awake and grabbing for his cell phone, as usual it was just static. Dean switched of his phone and flopped back down on his pillow. Neither brother said anything.

The next morning it didn't take Sam long to find out Dr Rupert Hill's address from the locals. Dean pulled his beloved impala up outside the former doctor's house. The house stood back from the road it was like a mansion. As they were climbing out of the car Dean looked across the street, he saw a woman standing on the corner of the street, her light brown hair blew in the breeze; she wore a pink flowing dress, she was smiling at him.

"Dean, Dean are you coming?"

"Huh" Dean looked towards his brother, who was half way up the garden path, when he turned back to the street corner she was gone. Turning Dean quickly hurried up the path to join Sam as he knocked on the front door. An elderly woman wearing an apron answered the door

Sam smiled "Hello, I'm Sam and this is my brother Dean, we were wondering if it was possible to speak with Dr Hill?"

"I'm sorry Dr Hill doesn't see anyone these days" she replied rubbing her hands covered in what looked like flour on to her apron

"Who is it Mrs Gunn?" A man's voice came from somewhere inside the house.

"Two young men, they want to talk to you, Dr Hill" Mrs Gunn shouted over her shoulder

"Let them in" the man's voice replied

Mrs Gunn led them into Rupert Hill's gloomy study; Sam could just make out a figure of a man sitting in a chair.

"Just one moment" she said as she pulled open the red velvet curtains and allowed the morning sun to enter the room. "That's better; would you boys like some tea?"

"No thank you" they both said together

"Please have some I don't get many visitors" Dr Hill asked pleadingly

"I've just made a fresh brew" Mrs Gunn cleared away some cups and quickly left the room

"Please sit down, how can I help you boys?" Dr Hill asked

"I'm Sam and this is my brother Dean, we were wondering if you can help us with this book." Sam held out the book for Dr Hill to take but he didn't

"Sorry I lost my eyesight over a year ago, which book are you referring too young man"

"Sorry, M by Joe Black" Sam replied

Mrs Gunn reappeared carrying a tray, placing on the desk she poured a cup of tea and handed it with a saucer to Sam and did the same for Dean, who took it awkwardly, he didn't do cups and saucers. Mrs Gunn left the room once again and shut the door behind her. Dean could handle mugs and glasses but not bone china tea sets. He looked around franticly trying to find a safe place to set the cup and saucer down, he quickly placed it on the floor by his feet, he looked up to see Sam giving him a disapproving stare.

"Oh that book, you're not the first to come knocking on my door asking about the book. I guess like the others you want to know his real name and what happened to him? Sorry, even if I could remember his real name patient confidentiality forbids me to tell you, and besides after awhile he would only answer to the name Joe"

"We understand. Is there anything you could tell us?" Dean replied

"It must be what four maybe five years ago now, when he arrived at the sanatorium, his father brought him in. Now he was one cold and unfeeling man, he didn't once look or speak to his son, he kept his eyes on me. Joe father said his son was unhinged, he tried to commit suicide, he said Joe was a danger to himself. Joe pleaded with his father not to leave him. I can still see the look on the young man face; he was devastated and I'll never forget those sad green eyes. It soon became apparent that Joe believed he was cursed and that was the reason why his family had left him."

"Who was M", was Joe's father ever jailed for her murder?" Dean asked rubbing his temple where the butterfly band aid was he could feel a headache building up.

"You have to understand Joe was diagnosed with suicide and paranoia disorders; he was obsessed with M and he told us that his father had murdered her. We looked into his claims but there was never any evidence of a murder, we never found out who M was. We encouraged him as part of his therapy to write about himself, so we would had a better understanding of what was going on in his head. We came to believe that some parts of the book were pure fiction; it was all in his head, just like the curse of the number 23."

"OK I have to admit that some dates of major disasters added up to 23 but it's just coincidence, there no evil plan, no agenda and there is no curse, its paranoia, if you're looking for the number 23 you will find it"

"He said he was giving up on this life did he succeed in committing suicide?" Sam asked

"From the first day he arrived he ate very little, we didn't realize he was giving his food away to other patients or flushing it down the toilet, then one day he collapsed in his room. We called in the local doctor, he put him on a drip to get fluids and nutrients into him, days passed and there was no signs of any improvement, he had just given up on life. We tried ringing his father but all we got was his voice mail. We left message after message telling him his son was dying, he never once returned our calls. The doctor admitted him into hospital and they started taking drastic measures, they sedated Joe and inserted a feeding tube into him. A few days later his uncle turned up and against the doctors expressed wishes he discharged him. The doctors told his uncle that there was not much hope; if Joe decided to start eating again he would probably suffer the disorders for the rest of his life. I don't know what happened to him after that. No other medical facility asked for his medical records so as far as I know he was never admitted into another hospital. I'm sorry but that's all I can tell you boys"

"He was starving himself to death?" Dean wondered how anyone could do that

"I'm afraid so, we at the sanatorium blamed ourselves, we should have seen the signs and taken notice what was going on, all the staff liked him; unfortunately he never noticed, he was a bit of a loner, he never really integrated with the other patients".

"We like to thank you for your time doc" Dean stood up slowly his head was now pounding; he closed his eyes against the bright sunlight filling the room. He just wanted to lie down in a dark room.

"It was a shame really he was a good looking young man, a real head turner" Dr Hill said as an afterthought as Dean and Sam were leaving the room.

Outside Dr Hill's house Dean turned to Sam "Looks like that's a dead end"

"Yeah I guess so, I think we should go back and visit Mrs Johnson, we never finished talking to her" Sam said as he noticed Dean rubbing his temple and squinting his eyes against the sun "You alright?"

"I've got a splitting headache and no fun to show for it"

"Maybe I should take you back to the hospital"

"No" Dean replied sharply "I just want to go back to the hotel, take a couple of tablets and lay down"

"OK I'll drop you off and then I'll go see Mrs Johnson" Sam replied

"Fine" Dean handed over the car keys

After dropping Dean off at the hotel, Sam made his way to the Johnson house. He was slowly having second thoughts about not taking Dean back to the hospital but he finally decided if Dean was no better by tonight he was going to march Dean there, willing or not. Sam pulled the impala to a stop, climbing out he grabbed the book and he headed up the path, Mrs Johnson was already on the porch,

"How's your partner, his he OK?" She was concerned

"He's fine thank you" Sam replied "I was hoping to talk to you some more about your husband"

She showed him inside into the living room "I don't know what else I can tell you?"

Sam sat on the same cream coloured sofa across from her, he showed her the book "did your husband every read this book, M by Joe Black?"

"No, I don't think so, I don't remember seeing it around his study and I don't think it would be the kind of book he would read anyway, Howie liked detective novels"

"You said Howie locked himself in his study, did you hear anything unusual?"

"It wasn't unusual for Howie to lock himself in when he was working; you see he was an architect and he like to work uninterrupted. But know you mention it, Howie liked to play music, I heard some music but it wasn't Howie normal type of music"

"What type of music was it?"

"Slow music the type you dance to from the eighties I think" she replied

"If there anything else you remember, please contact me on this number" Sam handed her his cell phone number and stood up "Mrs Johnson at what time did you husband die?"

"8.15 why?"

"Was that the time your husband received the phone calls?" Sam asked

She thought for a moment "O my god yes" her hand flew to her mouth in shock

Leaving the house Sam thought 8+15 is 23. Dean receives his phone call at 12.11, 12+11 is 23, Sam was now sure that 12.11 would be the time that Dean would attempt to commit suicide, the only trouble was he didn't know which day and where.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural, Dean or Sam, I'm just borrowing them and I give them back when I finished and I don't own anything to do with the film 23.**

**This idea comes from the film 23. The enigma number 23 is the belief that all incidents and events are directly connected to the number 23. Is it an obsession or is it a curse**

**Thank you for your reviews. Happy you like it so far**

**Chapter Five**

Dean threw his jacket on Sam's bed and went in the bathroom for the pain relieve tablets and a glass of water, after taking two he laid on his bed and closed his eyes. As he lay there, there was one thing that kept repeating over and over again in back of his mind, why me. All the other victims had committed suicide in different ways on their 23rd birthday. The first guy what was his name, Morrison that was it, shot himself; the guy had guts; the second guy whatever his name was electrocuted himself in the bath tub, been there hurts like a bitch and the third guy slit his wrists, too messy. Howard Johnson hung himself, too risky as to be done right and my fate I'm going to jump of a freaking roof, splattered on the pavement below for all to see, great looking forward to that.

"Fate F 6 + A 1 + T 20 + E 5 32, 23 reversed" he whispered to himself

Getting up off his bed he crossed over to the table, sitting down he started looking at the information they had gathered on the 22 victims. Again why me, I'm never going to be 23 again. What was so depressing about their 23rd birthdays? I can't even remember what I did on my 23rd; I would remember having two busty Asian beauties on each arm; no I was probably in some small town getting my head knocked into a wall by a poltergeist or spirit. The good old days you've gotta love them

He started writing

_1st victim Frank Morrison his date of birth was 8/6/63 8+6+6+3 23 _

_2nd victim born the following year on the 6/7/64 6+7+6+4 23 _

_3rd victim again born the following year on the 22/8/65 2+2+8+6+5 23_

_And the list when on, one victim each year and all the victim's birth dates added up to 23_

_Last victim Howard Johnson born 16/4/84 1+6+4+8+4 23_

_Next victim Dean Winchester born 24/01/79 2+4+1+7+9 23_

_I'm cursed_

Dean jumped at the sound of his cell phone ringing; he relaxed when he recognized the caller ID

"Hi Bobby"

"Haven't hear from you boys in a while, what you up to?"

"Were fine, we looking into male suicides on their 23rd Birthday"

"Where Dean" his voice taking on a serious tone

Dean didn't hear Bobby question he was distracted by the hairs on his arms standing on end the room temperature had suddenly dropped; a mist escaped his mouth as he breathed out. "This can't be good".

"Dean" Bobby shouted down the phone when he received no reply "answer me boy"

Without looking around he knew he was no longer alone in the room. He slowly turned around in his chair; standing by Sam's bed was the ghostly figure of the woman he had seen earlier that day on the street corner near Dr Hill's house.

"Dean what's going on" Bobby shouted again down the phone "hell boy answer me"

Dean's shotgun filled with rock salt was lay on top of his duffel bag near where she was stood. No way was he going to be able to get passed her.

"Dean, come to me" she held out her hands and glided closer to him

From his seated position Dean's mind and eyes were still on the rock salt shotgun, he looked up at the sound of his name their eyes met. He needed something that would disperse her like salt or iron but he couldn't take his eyes off of her, she was mesmerizing. Before he realized what he was doing he was standing up, dropping his phone and walking towards her.

"Dean" she whispered softly

Oh god, he loved the way she said his name, if she said it a million times he would never get tired of her saying it. She glided to him and kissed him, a long deep kiss, he closed his eyes he couldn't help giving into her; he never wanted the kiss to end; it was like he had known her all his life and he never wanted to be parted from her. He could smell her, she smelt like fresh flowers and she tasted sweet, oh so sweet. She pulled away leaving him desperate for more.

"Don't be afraid Dean I could never hurt you, you and I are soul mates"

"I know you would never hurt me M"

"Dean, come with me"

"Where to M,"

She whispered in his ear, "No 32, 23rd Ave"

The door to the motel room opened and she walked out beckoning Dean to follow her. As she disappeared down the corridor he could no longer smell her scent of fresh flowers, he stood in the middle of the room feeling alone; his heart ached for her, he needed her like he had never needed a woman before, he couldn't stop himself he followed after her

Bobby had heard the whole conversation from Dean's discarded cell phone and hung up, he had to get in touch with Sam, grabbing of his duffel bag he started to pack what he needed at the same time he rang Sam cell phone.

Dean walked out of the motel into the warm night, he saw M at the end of the street he followed her, everywhere he looked he could see the number 23, on a shop door, the number of a bus route, road signs, on people's sport shirts. Eventually he came to the corner of 23rd Ave, she was stood outside No32, 23 reversed, waiting for him.

He looked up at the boarded up house, he quickly jumped the gate and headed around the back, he could hear music coming from inside, he opened the back door which led into the old fashion kitchen, no one had lived here for years, he could smell fresh flowers he was drawn towards the candlelit living room, where M was dancing on her own in the middle of the room. Dean thought she looked beautiful by candle light in her favourite pink dress. Dean's name rolled off her tongue as she saw him.

She glided towards and kissed him pulling back she touched his cheek; she said sweetly "Oh Dean, what have they done to you?"

She looked deep into his eyes passed his mask he called his game face and felt his pain, his shattered hopes and dreams of his family reunited, the emptiness at the loss of his father and the deal with the demon, they had both suffered at the hands of the curse "Come dance with me"

"M, I don't..."

She placed her finger on his lips to stop him, then she pulled him into the middle of the room "I know you don't dance, don't be embarrassed Dean, it just me, no one will see us"

Dean found it hard to say no to her, he gently wrapped an arm around her tiny ghostly waist and took her small hand in his.

She brushed her lips again his "Relax Dean, listen to the music; remember this song, it was one of my favourite songs, time after time by Cyndi Lauper"

_if you're lost you can look and you will find me  
time after time  
if you fall I will catch you I'll be waiting  
time after time_

They started to dance slowly, Dean began to relax her scent was intoxicating, before long they were laughing and dancing around the room like two young lovers.

_if you're lost you can look and you will find me  
time after time  
if you fall I will catch you I'll be waiting  
time after time_

Sam was leaving the local supermarket carrying two full bags of groceries when his cell started vibrated in his jacket pocket, balancing the two bags in one arm he pulled out his now singing cell phone, seeing the caller ID "Hi Bobby"

"Are you with Dean?"

"No"

"Get to him as fast as you can he's in trouble, hurry Sam"

Sam immediately ended the call and started running across the busying car park to the impala, he threw the groceries on the bench seat next to him and started up the car. He should never have left Dean this long on his own; all sorts of visions were running through his mind, Dean laying in a pool of his own blood or Dean on the roof ready to jump, he shook the thoughts from his mind and concentrated on the road.

Pulling up outside the hotel he jumped out and ran through the lobby and took the stairs three at a time to the first floor, as he reached their room he noticed the room door was open, taking out is gun he carefully entered the room, there was no Dean, Sam checked the bathroom it was empty. He looked around the room, there was no sign of a struggle; everything was how they left it this morning, except for Dean's jacket on his bed. Going over to the table he put his gun down and noticed Dean's handwriting on the pad, his eyes were drawn down to the last few lines

_Last victim Howard Johnson born 16/4/84 1+6+4+8+4 23_

_Next victim Dean Winchester born 24/01/79 2+4+1+7+9 23_

_I'm cursed_

"No Dean"

Sam cell phone once again vibrated "Bobby, he not here, Dean gone and I don't know where to"

"We'll find him, I don't have time to explain, I heard him say the name M, I want you to find where an Emily Walsh lived she committed suicide sometime back in the eighties and ring me back, I'll be there in a few hours, which hotel are staying at?"

"I'm at The Star"

The line went dead before Sam could ask why he was researching an Emily Walsh. Sam mused who was Emily Walsh.

"Emily Walsh. Emily was M" Grabbing his gun of the table he placed in his jeans and left the room

After Bobby ended the call he put his foot down on the accelerator, if this was going down like he thought it would, they were going to need the help of another, he just hoped he could contact him and once again be willing to help.

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural, Dean or Sam, I'm just borrowing them and I give them back when I finished and I don't own anything to do with the film 23.**

**This idea comes from the film 23. The enigma number 23 is the belief that all incidents and events are directly connected to the number 23. Is it an obsession or is it a curse**

**Thank you for your reviews. Happy you like it so far**

**Chapter Six**

On the way to the library Sam thoughts turned to the time frame, if Emily Walsh was M she died in the eighties and Joe Black was admitted by his father on his 23rd Birthday to the Sanatorium, which according to Dr Hill and the date in Joe's book was four or five years ago. So that would mean that Joe was just a boy when M died. Sam thought for a minute or two

"O my god, Joe Black fell in love with M's ghost" Sam shouted out

The book was now taking on a new meaning to Sam, Joe father didn't murder M, he must have been a hunter; he salted and burned her bones. If that was the case, why was M's ghost still here?

Arriving at the library Sam searched the archived newspapers from the eighties, hours later his eyes sore from staring at the screen he came across an obituary dated 10th August 1985

Local Florist, Miss Emily Walsh of 23rd Ave Portland, sadly committed suicide on her 23rd birthday. Her funeral will be held on Thursday at Stroud Water Christian Church at 2.30

Leaving the library he phoned Bobby, "Sam"

"Bobby I have the address"

I'm almost there'll met you at the hotel"

"No, I'm not waiting I'm going straight there, Dean's in danger"

Bobby could tell from the no nonsense tone of Sam voice he wasn't going to wait for him "What's the address I'll meet you there"

"I don't know the number but 23rd Ave"

"Sam, be careful" Bobby replied before ending the call, the kid was stubborn like his daddy, he just hope Sam used his head and not his heart.

Sam closed his cell phone and headed towards the impala, everything he needed was in the trunk.

Dean sat on the dusty floor with M at his side, "Dean, we've been cursed from the day we were born; every horrible thing that happened to you Dean is because of the curse, losing your mother at an early age, your father selling his soul for you and your deal to save your brother. The curse comes after us and then it rules our lives"

"You know about that?"

Touching the side of Dean's face with her hand she spoke softly to him "My darling Dean, I know everything about you, your inner thoughts, your shattered dreams, I feel your pain, I see the real you Dean that hides behind your mask and I love you all the more"

"M, the curse will never let us be happy; I not supposed to be happy"

"What if I told you there was a place you could go, where you would be free from the curse, free to be yourself and not hide behind your mask, free from the pain in your heart, freedom from this life, a place where we could be happy together, would you go with me?"

"Is there such a place, a place like that for me?"

"Yes Dean I've been, it's a beautiful place where you could be happy, but to go you have to leave your brother behind, you'll have to leave everything behind, a fresh start.

"I can't leave Sam behind"

"Your brother doesn't understand our love, our special bond; he'll try and come between us, he his selfish and jealous, he'll not let you see me again and I couldn't bare it not to see you again, to be with you" She kissed him longingly on the lips.

Slowly turning the corner into 23rd Ave, Sam surveyed the houses, one came into view that was boarded up, stopping the impala; he climbed out and went to the back of the impala, opening the trunk, he checked around to make sure nobody was watching he opened the secret compartment and propped lid up with a small shotgun, grapping a shotgun and hand full of rock salt cartridges he quickly closed the lid and the trunk. Jumping over the gate like Dean had done earlier he quietly made his way to the back of the property. Through a crack in the wood of one of the windows he could see light from within. The back door was locked, taking out his lock pick Sam opened the door and entered the kitchen. He could hear voices coming from the next room. Quietly moving through the door he raised the shotgun, anger flared up at him as he saw the ghost of M kissing his brother

"Get away from him you bitch" Sam shouted out

Dean jumped up at the sound of Sam's voice and stood protectively in front of M "I won't let you hurt her Sam"

"Get out of the way Dean!"

"No Sammy"

"Dean what's got into you?"

Dean didn't answer instead he charged at Sam grabbing hold of the shotgun, trying to take it from his brother but Sam had no intentions of letting go, this was one fight Sam was going to win, even if it meant knocking Dean out. They both struggled to win the shotgun. Anger flared up in Sam this was M doing this, she held some sort of power over his brother, twisting the shotgun against Dean's grip he yanked it from Dean's grasp, quickly bringing the butt down on his brother's head, Dean grunted in pain and then collapsed to the floor.

M was enraged she sent Sam flying back into the wall; she knocked over the candles with a sweep of her hand that were scattered around the room setting the threadbare rugs on fire. Sam who was temporary dazed by hitting the wall came quickly to his senses and realized that the room was ablaze. Jumping to his feet Sam he needed to get to Dean, half way to his brother a wall of fire appeared in front of him cutting him off from any hope of reaching Dean.

M materialized in front of him "Dean and me, we are meant to be together. I won't let you come between us"

"That's what you think" Sam growled back

Sam could see the discarded shotgun on the floor but before he had a chance to dive for it he found himself once again been thrown through threw the air, he hit the wall so hard it knocked him unconscious, his limp body slid down the wall.

As Dean woke he could smell burning and intense heat, the air was thick with black smoke, he cough as the smoke filled his lungs, on unsteady legs he climbed to his feet, he looked around him and all he could see was thick black smoke he called out

"M...cough... Sam...cough...cough"

"Dean, come to me" M called out to him

"Where are...cough ...you?" it was getting harder to breathe and his eyes stinging from the smoke

"Here Dean"

Dean followed the sound of her voice she led him into the hallway, coughing he collapsed to his knees where there was more air, he took big gulps of air. Where was Sam he needed to find him? "M I got to find Sam"

"Dean it too late you'll never get to him, come with me"

Every fibre of Dean wanted to go with M, as he looked around all he could see was choking black smoke; he could hear the popping and creaking of burning wood "Sammy, Sammy". As he spoke Sam's name a loud creaking noise came from above, the ceiling gave way and came crashed down on him, knocking him unconscious to the floor.

As Bobby near 23rd Ave he could see smoke rising into the sky, when he turned the corner of 23rd Ave, his fears where confirmed, the neighbourhood was out, in the distance siren could be heard, pulling his truck to a stop at the back of the impala, he reached down under his seat and pulled out a small fire extinguisher. Jumping from the truck he pushed passed the crowd that had gathered to watch the house go up in flames. A man stepped forward to stop him,

"No one lives there; it's been empty for years"

"There are two boys in there that are like family to me, I have to go in" Bobby yelled

The man looked towards the house "Oh my god"

From behind them there was a loud bang from the house the windows exploded outwards. Gasps and screams came from the crowd as they moved back.

Bobby pushed passed the man and nearly kicked the gate of its hinges; he made his way to the back of the house.

Sam coughed he slowly opened his eyes to black smoke. His skin felt prickly against the heat of the fire, gradually the fog in his brain cleared and he remembered what had happened "Dean"

Tearing of strips of his shirt he wrapped them around his hands. He started to crawl on his hands and knees; the floor was hot under him as he crossed the room to where Dean had fallen, his brother was no longer there, he crawled towards the door to the hall, as he crawled through the doorway his hand touched a boot, feeling further he felt a leg, it was Dean. He franticly started to remove whatever had fallen and was covering his brother. Sam start to panic when he heard the explosion of glass, they were not getting out of here.

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural, Dean or Sam, I'm just borrowing them and I give them back when I finished and I don't own anything to do with the film 23.**

**This idea comes from the film 23. The enigma number 23 is the belief that all incidents and events are directly connected to the number 23. Is it an obsession or is it a curse**

**Thank you for your reviews. Happy you like it so far**

**Chapter Seven**

Sam coughed as he moved the remaining ceiling off his brother; Dean hadn't moved or coughed, he lay silently still. He searched for a pulse and found a weak one, climbing to his feet he pulled Dean up throwing him over his shoulder; he started to make his way back. Dean felt heavy against Sam's deprived lungs of clear fresh air. He gasped for air slowly sinking down to his knees; he didn't have the energy, he felt tired as he dropped Dean to the floor. Dean didn't make a sound he hit the floor heavily. A choking cough rattled through Sam

Bobby reach the back door just as he was about to kick the door in a hand on his shoulder stopped him, he looked to see who the hand belong to, it was the man from the street.

"Wait" he said as he walked over and placed his hand on the door, he moved his hand up and down the door and tapped the door handle "I used to be a voluntary fire fighter, name's Tom, do as I say and stay behind me." Removing his hand he stepped back and kicked the door in, taking the fire extinguisher from Bobby he quickly disappeared inside, Bobby followed closely behind him. They could hear coughing coming from the living room.

Sam was racked with coughing he lungs struggling to coupe, he jumped when he felt strong arms grip him "Sam"

"Bobby, get Dean out of here"

"I have him" Sam heard a stranger's voice. Tom lifted Dean's body fireman style up over his shoulder and carried him outside with ease. Bobby helped Sam to his feet supporting him as they made their way outside. Where Sam collapsed to his knees and vomited until he started to dry heave, he could hear commotion all around him, someone shouting orders, heavy boots of fireman running passed him. Before he knew it someone was placing an oxygen mask over his mouth and telling him to breathe normally. He pushed it away and searched for Dean. Where was Dean? Through the sea of medics and fireman he saw his brother surround by medics working on him shouting between them his vital signs he didn't really understand what it all meant, the only words he understood was head trauma. The mask was once again placed on his mouth, he breathed deep and climbed to his feet, the medic was saying something to him but he didn't hear him as they reached the ambulance he climbed in alongside Dean, he watched the medic clean the black soot of Dean's face.

"What is name?" the medic asked

"Dean, he's my brother" Sam whispered

"And I'm losing him to a ghost" remained unspoken by Sam

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sam sat in the hospital bed; the doctors were keeping him in overnight. He thought about what could have happened as Bobby walked in "What did the doctor say?" Bobby asked

"Said I was lucky, a few minor burns but mostly smoke inhalation, thanks Bobby for pulling us out, I thought were we going to die in there."

Bobby blushed "You don't have to thank me; you would have done the same for me"

"Yeah we would have"

"And Dean" Bobby pulled up a chair between Sam and Dean's beds.

"Same as me but he had a nasty knock to his thick head"

Dean laid pale against the crisp clean hospital sheets, an oxygen mask covered his mouth, he lay perfectly still except for the rise and fall of his chest and the mask over his mouth steaming up

"Bobby, how did you know about Emily Walsh?" Sam asked

"From another hunter, he told me that Emily's mother died giving birth to her and her father told Emily repeatedly that she was cursed from the day she was born, her father said he had passed the curse of number 23 on to her and at the age of 32 he hung himself, he left a suicide note saying the only way to end the curse was to commit suicide, she took his death pretty hard, then one day she met a man and she showed him that he was like her cursed by the number 23, it was a whirlwind romance and they thought that the only way they could be happy was to end the curse, so they made a pact to commit suicide together, they both jumped from the cathedral bell tower on her 23rd Birthday. She died instantly but her boyfriend survived if you can call it that, they said he had brain damage or something, been in a nursing home ever since."

Sam thought for a moment "Did this hunter have a son?"

"Yeah"

"I found a book in the local second hand book shop called "M" by Joe Black, did he ever mention it?" Sam asked

"Yeah, he gave it to me told me to burn it; I didn't want to, it wasn't mine to burn so I threw it in a skip"

"What kind of father puts his son in a sanatorium?"

"A desperate one" Bobby replied

"Why would he want you to burn the book?"

"To protect Joe from himself"

"Tell me Bobby, who was Joe Black?"

"I can't tell you that, I made a promise to his daddy"

"Is he still alive?"

"Yeah, turned into a fine young man, any father would be proud off" Bobby replied I'll tell you what I can" he paused as if he was remembering; taking of his baseball cap he scratched his head and then replaced it back on his head "Joe and his daddy came to Maine, they had a paid job, an easy cleansing and for once it was. Then his daddy heard about the curse of the number 23 from an old hunter friend of his, so he and Joe came here to Portland to look into it. Joe's daddy was never a candidate for father of the year award. It never occurred to Joe's daddy that Joe's 23rd birthday was an only a few days away; because he was always so wrapped up in hunting down anything and everything evil."

Bobby rubbed the back of his neck "The first night after some research Joe and his daddy went to Emily Walsh's home, they split up, his daddy searched the basement and the ground floor while Joe searched the upstairs, Emily appeared to Joe, she did something to him, hell I don't know what but she got inside his mind, when Joe came downstairs, his daddy said he was different, he seem distracted like in a daydream, he'd lost all interest in the hunt, of course that didn't sit well with his daddy.

"The next night he had enough of Joe's odd behaviour, he said was rambling on about the number 23 and being cursed so he took himself off to the local drinking hole. When he came back to the hotel M was there and Joe was dancing and laughing with her. As soon as she saw Joe's daddy she disappeared. Joe wanted to go after her but his daddy blocked the door. He never seen his son like this before, Joe believed M was real and he won't except that M was a ghost he said his daddy was jealous and didn't want to him to be happy, Joe told him no matter what they were going to be together and he couldn't stop them. Joe's daddy knew he had to get Joe away from Portland and M, so he rang me. He persuaded Joe that if M really loved him she'd be waiting for him. He put Joe on the train the next day, I went to meet the train, when it arrived Joe wasn't on it I phoned his daddy, His daddy drove to the next town where the train stopped and showed the station master a photo of Joe, he remembered him, so he started checking the hotels, it didn't take him long to find the right hotel, when he got to room 23 it was empty. He heard music coming from above, he charged onto the roof to find them together"

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural, Dean or Sam, I'm just borrowing them and I give them back when I finished and I don't own anything to do with the film 23.**

**This idea comes from the film 23. The enigma number 23 is the belief that all incidents and events are directly connected to the number 23. Is it an obsession or is it a curse**

**Thank you for your reviews. Happy you like it so far**

**Chapter Eight**

"Joe told his daddy that they were going away, they had made plans and they didn't include him. Joe daddy knew what that meant his son was going to commit suicide just like the others had before.

They had a heated argument; Joe's daddy had never struck his son before but Joe drove him to it and he knocked him out cold. He took Joe to the cemetery and tied him to a tree, while he started to dig up Emily grave. She appeared and Joe's daddy shot her with rock salt. He could hear Joe screaming in the background not to hurt her. Once he had the coffin open he quickly salted her and covered her with gasoline. And before he lit the match he said "Die you bitch" and then dropped the match into the coffin. M ghost screamed blue murder before she disappeared. When he untied Joe from the tree Joe was sobbing and all he could say was "I hate you, I fucking hate you" and after that Joe wouldn't look at his daddy or talk to him; he just rambled to himself that it was the curse that had separated them, the curse wouldn't let them be happy. Joe's daddy took his son back to the hotel where his son was staying. He sat opposite Joe's bed and watched his son fall asleep, he told me he fell asleep and when he woke up Joe bed was empty; he looked out of the window and saw that his car was still there. He when up to the roof and almost died in shock, Joe was stood on the wall surrounding the roof, looking down at the street below. Joe's daddy told me it was the most frightening think he had ever seen. Parents' worst nightmare is for their child to die but this was worst then that, his son, the baby he had held in his arms and swore that he would never let anybody hurt him, swore to protect him now wanted to take his own life. He spoke softly to Joe, he didn't want to spook him; Joe turned on the wall and look at his daddy. He opened up his heart and told Joe he loved him, he should have told Joe that more often and he was sorry he hadn't. Joe was all he had in the world and he couldn't bear to lose him, he told Joe that when Joe was a baby he swore to Joe that he would protect him and that what he had done tonight, he never meant to hurt Joe he just wanted Joe to be safe and he was sorry that he had been hard on him then he offered out his hand to Joe as tears rolled down his face. His held his breath and relief spread through him when Joe stepped off the wall and walked towards him, he hugged him tightly he could go through this again. They went back to the room and he put Joe to bed the rest of the night he watched over Joe and in that time he made a decision and if his plan was to work he have to get what he needed before Joe woke up."

Bobby stopped and leaned forward in his chair, "In Joe's book, he made out that his father was heartless, that was far from the truth, as I have already said he was no candidate for father of the year but he loved his son and he couldn't take the risk of Joe trying again to commit suicide, so he drugged Joe for his own good, that what he told himself and took him to the Riverside Sanatorium where hopefully they could look after him while he found a solution, a cure. He told me it was one of the worst things he had ever done. He couldn't look or speak to Joe, he was too afraid he was going to crumple and take Joe with him. On the way out he heard Joe crying out, pleading not to leave him, it broke his heart and when Joe cried he be a good son, he was sorry and he won't disobey him again, it nearly crushed him, Joe thought he done wrong and his daddy was punishing him but none of this was Joe's fault, it was his fault for bringing him to Portland for taking his son for granted. When he got in the car he cried like a baby "You are a good son, the best in the world" he sobbed "and I'll find away to help you" He never meant to leave Joe that long, but it was hard to find someone to cure him."

"Why didn't Joe's father answer his phone when the doctor called?" Sam asked

"Quite a few reasons, fear, too involved in finding a cure; he thought he'd failed Joe" Bobby replied

"Joe's Daddy told me he'd found someone to help and would I go get Joe. When I arrived at the sanatorium they told me Joe was in the hospital, said he given up he wanted to die. I couldn't believe Joe would do such a thing; he was always so full of life. At the hospital when I saw him in that bed. I have to admit I cried he was so thin and pale, so lifeless; I thought if I touched him he would break or crumple. The doctors said there was no hope and even if Joe did start to eat again he would never be cured of his disorders. I signed him out and an old pilot friend of mind flew us by helicopter to Idaho, where Joe's daddy was waiting with a Native American medicine man, who owned his own clinic. He told us that mad spirits had invaded Joe's mind and his body. It took weeks, gradually Joe started eating again and he stopped calling himself Joe. When it was time for Joe to leave the clinic, the medicine man warned us the memories of M and the curse where locked away deep in his mind and there was still a possibility that those memories could be unlocked."

"Why is M still here, when your hunter friend salted and burned her bones?" Sam asked

"There something keeping her here, something Joe's daddy missed" Bobby replied

After Sam was released from the hospital he went back to the motel leaving Bobby to watch over Dean for him. He quickly showered and changed, grabbing some clean clothes for Dean he headed back to the hospital

Bobby sat in the chair waiting for Sam's return; he held Dean's hand "I haven't gone back on my word I kept my promise but I don't know how much longer I can keep the truth from you boys."

Bobby looked up as Sam entered the room "How is he?"

"No change" Bobby replied standing up "I'm going to look into the boyfriend, find out which nursing home he is in"

"Ok, keep in touch Bobby and thanks"

"You wouldn't thank me if you knew the truth" Bobby thought to himself as he left

Sam sat in the chair that Bobby had vacated and watched Dean for a while and then closed his eyes, his mind drifting back to when Dean was last in the hospital after the car crash. The doctors said that his brother may never wake up and Dean lying motionless in the bed, a machine helping him to breathe. The sound of coughing brought Sam back to the present.

He was relieved to see Dean awake "Hey Dean, try and breathe normally" Sam said as he reached for the button for assistance.

Dean's arm came up to remove the mask "No Dean, leave it on"

Dean nodded and then his eyes grew wide as he remembered what had happened, he started looking frantic around the room, he tried to sit up "M, where M, is she ok" Sam heard him say through the mask

Seeing the panic in Dean's eyes Sam pushed him back down and told Dean what he wanted to hear "She's fine Dean"

Dean relaxed, closed his eyes and fell into a peaceful sleep. Sam leaned back in the chair and closed his eyes. He couldn't believe he just said that to Dean.

Sam had fallen asleep hours ago when M entered the boys' hospital room; she glided up to Dean's bed and ran her hand softly down Dean's face, at the soft touch Dean opened his eyes and removed the oxygen mask. She put her finger on his lips to stop him from talking and she pointed to the sleeping Sam. Dean nodded he understood.

She whispered in his ear "Come with me Dean"

Dean climbed out of bed and dressed in the clothes Sam had left for him and quietly left the room. They walked down the corridor together hand in hand and duck into an empty room when they saw a nurse approaching. As she passed they giggled like a couple of teenage lovers. They felt the warm of the night as they entered onto the roof of the hospital. She ran to the edge of the roof, Dean followed behind her and wrapped his arms around her ghostly waist. She leaned back against him and rested her head on his shoulder. Dean could smell her scent of fresh flowers when he placed his head against hers. They look up at the stars in the clear night sky together.

"Dean I wish I could stay in your arms like this forever"

"O M, so do I"

But the curse won't let us, it will come between us, just like me and..." her voice trailed off.

"M what is it, what's the matter?" Dean asked

Still in his embrace she turned round to face him "I love you Dean but years ago I loved another, his name was Marty, he was like us cursed and we decided to go to the special place and be free from the curse, he promised me we would be together forever. He said he would meet me there but he never turned up" a tear ran down her face, "Dean, he broke my heart"

"Oh M I'm so sorry"

She kissed him passionately "It was a long time ago, it seems like a different life now"

"He was a fool M to not go with you"

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural, Dean or Sam, I'm just borrowing them and I give them back when I finished and I don't own anything to do with the film 23.**

**This idea comes from the film 23. The enigma number 23 is the belief that all incidents and events are directly connected to the number 23. Is it an obsession or is it a curse**

**Thank you for your reviews. Happy you like it so far**

**Chapter nine**

Dean and M were still wrapped in each other's arms

"Dean"

"Yeah"

"You know the only way to break the curse is to go to the special place, a curse free place. The curse will only keep coming after us until it becomes our world, until it drives us mad or worst"

"I know M, the curse came after me a few years back, I went to Blackwater Ridge and I was captured by a wendigo that only came out of hibernation every 23 years, if it hadn't been for Sam" she place her finger on his lips to stop him

"No Dean don't say it" she pulled out of Dean's arms and led him over to the small wall that surround the roof and sat down, Dean sat down facing her. She held his hand "do you know that there are 23 joints in the human arm" She put her other hand on his heart "and that your blood takes 23 seconds to circulate your body" She looked into Dean's green eyes

"Dean, do you trust me?"

"Of course I do M"

"It's a lot to ask of you to leave everything behind, leave your brother. It would mean a leap of faith on your part but I believe we could be happy together" She stood up and danced around the roof like a ballerina "O Dean just imagine it, just you and I together forever dancing in each other's arms, we'd be curse free and happy."

She danced back towards him as the town's church clock struck 12 midnight "It's a beautiful night; I'll always remember this night we had together Dean"

"Let's go tonight" Dean jumped up off the wall

"Are you sure, you want to go"

"M, I would follow you to the end of the earth if you asked me too. I love you" he kissed her

"We don't have much time" she turned to the church clock; we have less than ten minutes, it as to be precisely on 12.11, 12 +11 23"

"We have enough time" Dean set his alarm on his watch. "A leap of faith to show you I love you and want to be with you"

"When you fall I will catch you I'll be waiting_"_ M replied and she kissed him

Dean climbed on the wall and shuffled his feet back so his heels were hanging over the edge. By staying here he was putting Sam's life in danger, the curse would keep coming after him and Sam would keep trying to save him by putting himself in danger. No this was the best solution, it meant leaving Sam but the curse would end and he could be happy with M forever.

As M faded away she whispered "Remember Dean, I will catch you, I'll be waiting just like in the song"

Sam woke to find Dean's bed empty, his hospital gown lay crumpled on the bed and the clothes he had brought in for him were gone. Checking his watch it read 12.05 "Oh god". He ran from the room to the roof, Dean had to be there. As Sam stepped onto the roof; he felt the warm wind on his face and froze at the sight in front of him. Dean stood on the low wall that surrounded the edge of the flat roof, four storeys up. Dean's shirt blew in the wind, his heels of his boots hanging over the edge, he balanced on his toes. The only things Sam could hear were his own heart beat and the noise from the traffic in the streets below. One good gust of wind and Dean would be blown off, falling backwards to the pavement below. This was Dean's nightmare

Sam slowly approached him, hands held out his heart now thumping against his ribcage. "Dean, please don't do this" he pleaded to his brother

"We were always meant to be together" Dean replied

Sam stopped his voice quivering "I'm sorry it's my fault, we should never have come here, please come down and we can talk"

When Dean made no move Sam begged "Dean please, I need you, please don't leave me, I can't live without you"

"Yes you can" Dean's alarm on his watch started to beep, it was 12.11. "I'm sorry Sammy but it is too late now, I have to go, M waiting for me" Dean lifted his arms and leaned backwards.

Sam rushed forward hands outstretched ready to grab Dean; he was a mere half an inch from Dean's hand as his brother fell backwards of the roof but Sam wasn't going to let Dean die, he jumped forward closing the gap and just managed to grab Dean's wrist. His ribs slammed hard knocking the wind from him as he fell onto the top of the wall as his brother dropped down. He heard Dean cry out as he was slammed into the wall of the hospital. Hanging over the wall Sam ignored the pain in his ribs, he called down to Dean "give me your other hand and I'll pull you up"

Dean didn't look up; he continued to swing by one arm looking down at the street below.

Sam felt like his arm was being pulled out of its socket, he couldn't hold on forever and he felt his grip slipping "God damn you Dean, give me your other arm, I can't hold on much longer."

Dean looked up and their eyes made contact "Sammy let me go, I want to go, please"

"No Dean"

A tear ran down Dean's face "She waiting for me"

"Dean give me your arm" Sam said slowly with determination, he was sweating and his arm was on fire, it was shaking from the exertion. Just as Dean's arm started to slip from his grip another pair of arms reach over and grabbed Dean's arm. The familiar voice of Bobby told him to pull, once Dean was safety back over the wall and on the roof Sam collapsed to his knees, he cradled his now sobbing brother in his arms. Dean terrified him, he had never sob like this before

"She waiting for me, it's the only way to end the curse" Dean babbled into Sam's chest, while Sam rocked his brother back and forth. Bobby gave Sam a sympathetic look.

"Tell me Bobby you've found something; I want this bitch gone for good"

"Sam, I don't know if getting rid of M's ghost is going to cure Dean"

"What you saying Bobby, Dean will still want to commit suicide?"

"I'm just trying to warn you Sam it's a possibility"

"Please Bobby give me some hope , something to cling on to?"

"Marty Conway was Emily's boyfriend, the name of the nursing home is Cliffside; it's up the coast from here in Bar Harbor. I was going to go tomorrow"

"We're going tonight as soon as I've signed Dean out of the hospital" Sam's voice was hard, with a cold edge to it and then just like a flick of a switch it was soft as if he was talking to a child. "Dean, it time us to go"

Dean who had stopped sobbing seemed to be in a trance, stood up and looked towards the wall. Sam watched a stray tear rolled down his face, he followed his brother's gaze towards the wall. "I promised M" Sam barely heard Dean's whisper"

Sam could see the look in Dean's eyes he still wanted to jump "Come on Dean, this way" Sam encouraged him to back away from the wall towards the door leading off the roof.

"Come on Dean. I bet your hungry, how about we get you a burger with extra onions on the way, my treat" Bobby said following Sam's example.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

On the road they stopped at a fast food restaurant and ordered burgers, but Dean didn't eat his, from the back seat of the impala he stared at his reflection in the window, he mumbled to himself

Birth date 24/1/79, 2+4+1+7+9 23

"Last name starts with W, the 23rd letter of the alphabet"

"Social security number is 012-513-641 23"

Sam gripped the steering wheel his knuckles turning white; he looked in the rear view mirror at his brother and asked Bobby nervously "Is Dean going to end up like Joe?"

Bobby was riding shotgun, he look over his shoulder to the back seat of the impala, where Dean sat mumbling, it felt strange seeing Dean sat in the back instead of driving his beloved car. "I hope not"

"Will the medicine man in Idaho be able to help us?" Sam asked gripping the wheel harder

"I've left a few messages but so far he hasn't returned my calls"

"I won't put Dean in a sanatorium; I won't do what Joe's father did"

"Sam, he is going to need watching, we can't let him out of our sight not even for a minute" Bobby replied

"God Bobby, this mess is my fault, it was me who wanted to come to Portland to look into these suicides and I talked Dean into it"

"You weren't to know son" Bobby replied

It was early morning when they arrived at the Cliffside Nursing Home; they stiffly climbed out of the impala. As they walked up to the main door Sam noticed that Dean was quieter and calmer now but he looked tired. As they entered the nursing home they told the nurse that they were distance cousins of Marty's and were passing through and would like to see him. One of the nursing staff called Nancy shown them to Marty's room, as they approached the door the number of the room became clear, No 23. Dean stopped walking and took a step back. "Room's cursed"

"Trust me Dean; it's just a number, like any other number" Sam reassuringly and gently pushed his brother into the room.

The room was surprising big and cosy, besides a bed and a chair there was a small table and a wardrobe. In the chair near the window sat forty odd years old Marty in his dressing gown. He just stared out of the window at the morning sun shining over the sea.

"Marty, your cousins are here, isn't that nice" the nurse said sounding just a bit too happy for the time of the morning "I'll leave you boys alone to catch up, just remember he has difficulty understanding what you say and sometimes his words come out jumbled, just try and keep your sentences short and you'll get along just fine" she left the room leaving awkward silence.

Sam cleared his throat and moved in front of Marty "Hi Marty, I'm Sam, this here is my brother Dean and over there that's Bobby. We need your help"

Marty continued to stare out of the window at the sea view; it was if he didn't hear Sam.

Sam remembered he needed to keep his questions short and simple "Emily Walsh"

Marty turned his head towards Sam "M"

"Yes M," Sam replied "Do you have anything that belongs to M"

Marty eyes moved to Dean "cursed"

Dean moved closer Sam let him knelt down in front of Marty, they had a bond, a connection "We're cursed" Dean replied

Marty reached out and grabbed Dean's arms painfully "go wanted to"

"You wanted to go but the curse stopped you, separated you from M?" Dean asked

"Yes" Marty dug his fingers into Dean's arm, the pain showed on Dean's face "keeps coming curse"

"Never be free" Dean replied

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural, Dean or Sam, I'm just borrowing them and I give them back when I've finished and I don't own anything to do with the film 23.**

**This idea comes from the film 23. The enigma number 23 is the belief that all incidents and events are directly connected to the number 23. Is it an obsession or is it a curse**

**Thank you for your reviews. Happy you like it so far**

**Chapter Ten**

Marty pulled Dean closer and whispered near his ear "She comes in dreams to me, wants me to go with her, can't do it again, I can't" tears rolled down Marty's face as he openly sobbed.

The nurse reappeared as Dean was prising Marty's fingers from his arm. "Ok boys I think visiting time is over, what did you boys say to Marty to upset him?"

"We only asked him if he had anything belonging to Emily" Bobby replied

"No wonder he got upset, Emily's a delicate subject, He had a locket with Emily's hair in, never left his sight, thinking about now can't say I seen it lately"

"Are you saying it's lost?" Bobby asked

"No, it's probably locked in the office safe" Nurse Nancy replied

Outside they climbed back into the impala; they sat for a few minutes Sam was the first to speak "We need to get inside that safe tonight".

"Yeah" Bobby replied "The sooner the better"

"Let's get a motel room and then something to eat" Sam said

As darkness fell, Bobby and Sam were working out their plan to break into the nursing home. Dean sat on his bed looking into space; he wasn't interested in anything Sam and Bobby where planning. Sam looked over at his brother, since trying to jump off the hospital roof Dean had lost his appetite, he hadn't said much since the nursing home. He thought Dean looked lost and tired. Sam returned his attention back to Bobby.

"Ok, I think that..." Bobby stopped in mid sentence as cold breath left his mouth, the temperature in the room had suddenly dropped.

"Dean jumped up from his bed "M"

She walked through the wall of the motel. Sam and Bobby grabbed for their rock salt guns but M had cleverly positioned herself behind Dean so that they couldn't shoot her. Dean turned to face her

"M, I'm sorry, I wanted to come"

She ran her ghostly hand softly down Dean's face "I know, you don't remember this Dean but we met years ago"

"You bitch, don't you do this; haven't you done enough to him" Bobby yelled angrily

Sam who was slowly moving round to get a better shot at her froze, he had never seen to Bobby so angry.

"We can't have met before, I would remember?" Dean's voice was laced with confusion

"Dean they made you forget me"

Bobby knew what she was going to do and he couldn't let it happen he lunged forward to knock Dean out of the way so he could fire a shot off but he was thrown back against the wall his shotgun falling out of his reach. Dean turned to see Bobby hit the wall. "Please M don't hurt them"

Sam went to Bobby's aid as he checked Bobby over he asked "Bobby what's going on?"

"He helped them make you forget me" M pointed at Bobby

Dean turned too looked at Bobby and then back towards M, "I don't understand M?"

"You will my darling" she placed both her ghostly hands at each side of Dean's head and she kissed him long and passionately

At the back of Dean's mind there was an explosion of memories and feelings long since forgotten, he pulled away with such force from M that he ended up on his rear. He sat with his head in his hands jumbled memories of the days before his 23rd birthday, meeting M, dad killing her, on his birthday being taken to the sanatorium, the feeling of being alone and unloved by his family all surface.

As Dean fell backwards Sam shouted out "Dean" he feared for his brother, not really sure what she had done to him; bringing the shotgun up he pulled the trigger. She shrieked as the rock salt dispersed her.

Sam shot daggers at Bobby "I had a right to know and you kept it from me"

"I was protecting Dean"

"Or maybe it was dad you were protecting"

"Hell boy is that what you think of me, I couldn't give a rat's ass about your daddy. Sam, your daddy screwed up big time back then. You know what your daddy was like; he didn't tell Dean the whole story, need to know basis only, he just barked orders at Dean and expected him to carry them out. It just never occurred to him about Dean's 23rd birthday, he was still angry about you for leaving to go to school."

"Oh no, don't you go blaming this on me; I just wanted to go to school, like any other normal kid" Sam yelled out angrily

"Well we wouldn't be here now if it wasn't for you dragging Dean to Portland"

Sam's anger deflated, he knelt down beside his brother "how could dad do it, how could he leave Dean in a sanatorium?"

"I'm not saying what your daddy did was right or wrong, he wasn't proud of what he did, he was just a desperate man; he thought he'd lost you and he couldn't lose Dean as well."

"He hadn't lost me; it was dad who said if I went I was to stay gone. Why didn't he ring me I would have looked after Dean?" Sam replied

"You know your daddy and his stupid pride. Anyway what's done is done, we can't change the past; we need to help Dean now" Bobby replied

Dean spoke his voice hard "you was one of the one's who deserted me, you didn't care about hurting me, just like him, he left me too. I was a disappointment, maybe it was the curse that made me a disappointment to him, I tried to please him but it was never good enough. I saw the look in his eyes that day when he left me there."

"Dean, I didn't desert you, I went off to school; it didn't mean I didn't care about you, your my brother I never stopped loving you" Oh god how could he make Dean understand

"Joe, I prefer to be called Joe"

"OK"

Bobby cleared his throat and spoke up "Sam we need the locket, you stay with your brother while I do the job"

"Are you sure?" Sam asked because he was going to do it

"Yeah" Bobby picked up the impala keys

Outside the motel room Bobby calmed himself it had been intense in there, climbing into the impala he drove off in the direction of the nursing home.

Back inside the motel room the tension was still building

"M was the only one who cared and he killed her because I disobeyed him" Dean yelled

Sam could see that Dean was becoming angrier "No Dean, sorry Joe he didn't kill her, M was a ghost then just like she is now"

Dean climbed to his feet yelling "You're lying, just like him"

"No I would never lie to you, if dad killed her how come she's here now when she suppose to be dead?"

Dean started to pace "He did kill her I saw him do it, I was there"

"Dad salt and burned her bones"

"Stop it, stop it you're confusing me, just like Doctor Hill he twisted things, he tried to make me see things his way" Dean replied "She came to me in the sanatorium, all the other patients they had visitors, family members but no one came for me, no one care except M"

"If I had known I would come and taken you away"

"He said he loved me and everything would be OK, I trusted him and what did the bastard do? He put me in a sanatorium and then finds someone to make me forget M and what he did to me, is that love? He just wanted to order me about, there was no one else"

Sam could see Dean was angry at him and dad was this how Dean really felt deep inside? Maybe that why he created Joe to vent his angers something Dean would never do "He should never have done that, you probably won't understand this but he did it because he loved you"

"I'm not going back to a sanatorium, you're not doing that to me too" and before Sam could reply Dean had slugged him one, knocking Sam to the floor. Dean was out of the motel room and into the night before Sam knew what had happened.

Staggering to his feet Sam rushed outside; searching there was no signs of Dean, he checked his watch it was coming up to midnight. He had to find him before 12.11.

TBC


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural, Dean or Sam, I'm just borrowing them and I give them back when I've finished and I don't own anything to do with the film 23.**

**This idea comes from the film 23. The enigma number 23 is the belief that all incidents and events are directly connected to the number 23. Is it an obsession or is it a curse**

**Thank you for your reviews. **

**Final Chapter**

Running outside Sam looked right and left but there were no signs of Dean. The motel was not far from the beach. "Dean, Dean" he shouted into the night, or should he be shouting Joe Sam thought?

At the nursing home Bobby worked on the alarm, the lights on the pad turned from red to green. Smiling to himself, the Winchesters weren't the only ones good at disarming alarms with ease. Using his lock pick on the door he stepped inside closing the door quietly. Slipping into a unoccupied room when he saw one of night staff coming out of a room up ahead, as she passed he quicken his steps to the office door, He stopped dead in his tracks, the office was occupied, someone was using the phone. He crossed the corridor and entered the storage room where he left the door slightly a jar so he could peer out.

Dean ran unsure where he was going to, the only thing he knew was that he wasn't going back to any sanatorium or any other kind of mental institution. He couldn't trust anyone not after last time, but M. Running onto the beach his feet sank into the soft sand, M appeared in front of him beckoning for Dean to follow her into the sea. Dean kicked of his boots and walked into the sea, he felt the icy cold water splashing around his ankles but he kept on going, he removed his shirt and then his t-shirt, the water soon reaching his waist.

M called out to him "Come Joe, your torment will soon be over, they never loved you".

Sam ran across the road toward the front searching up and down for any signs of Dean. Pulling out his cell phone he ran Bobby.

Bobby's cell phone vibrated inside his pocket, quickly pulling free of his pocket he read the ID caller "Sam what's up?"

"It's Dean, he's took off, we haven't got much time, have you got the locket yet?"

"No, Someone in the office using the phone"

Sam's glaze fell on the ocean and saw Dean nearly shoulder deep in water , he watched in horror as a wave crashed over his brother and then he was gone "Oh God Dean, Bobby I don't care what you do get the locket and burn her hair." Sam ended the call has he did he was running on the beach pulling off his trainers and wadding into the sea. The cold water took his breath away but he breathlessly continued on.

Bobby couldn't wait any longer there was too much at stake he left the storage room and with the butt of his gun he smashed the glass on the fire alarm. Quickly he slid back into the room and watched as the night staff started evacuating the residents. As the person in the office left Bobby quickly entered and search for the safe. He found it hided in a cupboard. Bending down he started to work on opening the safe, it look him a few minutes before the door swung open; he searched through the contents throwing them aside until he found an envelope with Marty Conway's name written on it, he ripping it hastily open the locket fell on the floor. Grabbing it and an ashtray he took it to the desk. Emptying the hair into the ashtray he used his lighter he watched the hair burn. He looked at his watch the time was 12.11. Bobby rang Sam's phone as he exited the building and jumped into the impala but the phone went to voice mail. He threw his phone on the bench seat and sped off down the road back towards the motel.

As the water nearly reached his shoulder Dean saw the wave coming he dived under the water as it crash over him. He continued to swim underwater for a while until the need for air made him surface. He muscles started to ache from exhaustion by the time he reached M. She glided through the water and wrapped her arms around him; pressing her lips to his she pulled Dean down beneath the surface, his lungs started to burn as she pulled him deeper to the ocean floor. As water filled his lung and he started to lose consciousness he heard M scream, she burst into flames in front of him and then she was gone. After that Dean lost consciousness and his limp body sunk further towards the ocean floor.

Sam stopped swimming as he bobbed up and down in the water he search the ocean for Dean or any signs of M, he saw neither. Diving down Sam searched franticly beneath the water, time was running out. After a few minutes he surfaced and filled his lung with air and dived again. He did this several times, his hope fading with each dive. Just as he was resurfacing he saw Dean's limp form floating near the ocean floor. He surfaced gulped air and quickly dived down, grabbing Dean he started to kick towards the surface. By the time Sam had made it back to the shore with Dean he was exhausted. He collapsed beside his brother and started CPR.

He pushed on Dean's chest "One, two, three, come on Dean" pinching Dean's nose he blew into his brother's mouth. He repeated the procedure again and again until Dean started to cough up water.

Relief spread through Sam when Dean coughed. Turning Dean on his side he rubbed his brother's back until he had stopped coughing up water, Sam called his name "Dean, Dean" but Dean's eyes remained closed

As he grabbed Dean into a hug he could feel his body shivering even though the night wasn't that cold, he pulled him closer to his own body; in the distance he could heard the familiar sound of the impala. Scrambling to his feet he ran up the beach to the road waving both arms in the air for Bobby to stop.

Bobby saw a drenched Sam and braked hard; the impala's tyres screeched to a halt, Bobby was jumping out well before the impala had come to a complete stop.

"Sam"

"Get the blankets from the trunk" Sam yelled and then he was running back on to the beach.

Bobby didn't hesitate he grabbed the keys and opened the trunk quickly finding the blankets he was running in the direction where he saw Sam go. Once on the beach he could see the boys, Sam was cradling Dean in his arms. Bobby reached them and knelt down; Sam took a blanket and wrapped it around Dean, Bobby wrapped the other around Sam shoulders, he pulled out his flask of whiskey and handed it to Sam. "Here give him a little of this, it will warm him up"

Sam put the flash to Dean's shivering lips and poured a little into his mouth, it made Dean cough.

"We need to get him back to the motel" Sam said

"Come on I'll help you carry him" Bobby replied

Between them they carried Dean to the impala, laying him on the back seat and Sam climbed in with him wrapping him in both blankets. Jumping in the driver's seat Bobby started the engine and put the heater on. It wasn't long before Bobby was parking the impala in front of their motel room and they were carrying Dean inside. Laying him gently on the bed Sam removed Dean's sodden jeans and wrapped him up in the blankets. Sam started to strip his own wet clothes off grabbing some dry clothes from his duffel bag.

Bobby jumped when his cell phone vibrated in his jacket pocket "Yeah"

Sam listened to the one sided conversation

"Thanks for ringing back, we may need your help again" Bobby said

"Yeah he remembers"

"I'll get back to you" Bobby ended the call.

"Was that the medicine man?" Sam asked

"Yeah, he's there for us if we need him"

"What do you think?" Sam asked tiredly he was exhausted

"No medicine man" it was just above a whisper from Dean

"Dean" Sam was immediately at his brother's side "How are you feeling"

"Like I've swallowed half the ocean" Dean replied

Sam laughed "Yeah you nearly did"

"M?" Dean asked

Sam looked up at Bobby "Dean she gone"

"Good" Dean replied before his eyes closed and his breathing quickly evened out.

"I think Dean's got the right idea, let's get some sleep" Bobby added

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next morning Dean pretended to be asleep and waited for Sam to go for breakfast. When Bobby came out of the bathroom he noticed Dean awake and sitting up in bed

"Morning" Bobby said "How are you and don't give me any of that Dean Winchester I'm fine crap"

"Like a man who's just found out he's spent two months in a sanatorium for falling in love with a ghost and has been diagnosed with suicidal and paranoia disorders"

"That bad eh" Bobby came and sat down on the bed

"It just like a bad nightmare, M really did a number on me; no wonder dad was so eager to ditch me"

"I know he handed the situation badly but don't for one minute think he didn't love you because he did, you and Sam were everything to him"

"I know I don't blame dad. Do you think that maybe it wasn't all M's doing that maybe some part of it was me?"

"What! Are you kidding me, there nothing wrong with you Dean, how could you even think it, it was M, she screwed with your head"

Dean nodded "Ok"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sam returned with breakfast, as soon as he opened the motel door he noticed Dean's bed was empty and the bathroom door was open, Bobby was sat alone at the table.

"Where's Dean?"

Bobby heard the panic in Sam voice "He's fine, he's over on the beach, he needed time to sort his head out."

Dean stood on the beach the book "M" by Joe Black laid at his feet; he poured lighter fuel over it and struck a match. Sam appeared at his side

"You're burning it?"

"It's not who I am, it never was" Dean replied dropping the match and watching the book go up in flames "It's what she turned me into"

"I'm sorry Dean"

"For what?"

"Well for one, putting you through this a second time, if I haven't pushed to come to Portland"

"I would never have found out the truth?"

"Yeah I guess so, and secondly I wasn't there for you back then, if I had known I could have done something"

"Like what?" Dean asked

"I could have looked after you or put you in a sanatorium nearer Stanford Law School"

Dean looked up from the burning book at Sam's face and he saw the big grin plastered across it

"That's so not funny"

"It's a little funny, come on let's get some breakfast before Bobby eats it all" Sam replied

They turned and walked back to the motel "mind if we stop off in Portland, I'd like to go see Dr Hill again. He was pretty good to me and at the time. Well let's just say I wasn't the best of patients."

"I can believe that"

Dean brushed his hand over the impala as they passed "my baby cursed just like me, she was made in 1967, 1 + 9 + 6 + 7 equals 23"

"Dean"

"Yeah"

"Shut up"

**The End**

**Hope you enjoyed it; I would like to thank everyone for reading and a special thanks to those who reviewed.**


End file.
